msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
Archetypes
In MS-SWW there are nine unique archetypes which a character can choose from, each with their own bonuses and styles. Soldier The Soldier is your well trained military man/woman. They have see a few battles, or if nothing else has been trained to. They are strong from heavy exercise regiments and are well versed in mobile suit combat. Primary Archetype Bonus: +7 Body, +3 all MS Stats. ''' '''Secondary Archetype Bonus: +10 Body Technician How could a ship possibly handle itself without a few repair guys? This role is the guy who can fix and pilot mobile suits, just by knowing how they work. He doesn't invent the parts, but constant maintenance has given him more than his fair share of experience. Primary Archetype Bonus: +3 Intelligence, +10 Engineering, +2 all MS Stats. Secondary Archetype bonus +10 to Engineering Super Soldier People who fall into this category have been experimented upon, giving then an enhanced awareness and comprehension, making their mind function twice as fast. This makes them more able to handle difficult suits and grants them better overall battle ability. Primary Archetype Bonus: +3 Tactical, +7 Intelligence, +2 all MS Stats except Tech, +5 Tech Secondary Archetype Bonus: +5 Tactical, +5 Intelligence Tactical Forecaster This is someone who pilots out of necessity rather than actual skill. They can predict the flow of battle, making strategies and plans to win them the battle, without the need of superior firepower. Thinks things through rather than charging headlong into battle. Primary Archetype Bonus: +12 Tactical, +7 Intelligence, + 1 all MS Stats. Secondary Archetype Bonus: +6 Tactical, +4 Intelligence Brawler “The Blade is power. The Blade is discipline. The Blade is the key to unlock your potential!” Whether a sword, spear, or even their own fists, the melee weapon will always be their greatest weapon. Primary Archetype Bonus: +2 Pilot Stats, +10 Close Combat, + 5 Speed, +2 other MS Stats. Secondary Archetype Bonus: +5 Close Combat, +5 Speed Sniper One bullet, one kill. With nothing but your gun you bring enemies to their knees from a distance. Whether conventional or beam, if it can shoot, it can kill. Primary Archetype Bonus: +2 Tactical, +1 other Pilot Stats, +10 Conventional, +10 Beam weapons. Secondary Archetype Bonus: +5 Conventional, +5 Beam weapons Heavy Infantry Picture this: explosions everywhere. That is what what this role will entail, missiles and conventional weapons being your perks, with a higher ability to withstand damage. Primary Archetype Bonus: +1 Pilot Stats, +11 Conventional, +10 Defense. Secondary Archetype Bonus: +5 Conventional, +5 Defense Infiltrator You go in, kill a bunch a guys in record time, and leave. That's all there is to know, using your suit to rip your enemies without care of how, you are a speedy assailant. Primary Archetype Bonus: +2 to Pilot Stats, +10 Speed, + 1 other MS Stats. Secondary Archetype Bonus: +10 Speed Fighter Pilot You are the ace of the skies, as skilled in the air as most people are on the ground. You attack everyone from high. Primary Archetype Bonus: +1 to Pilot Stats + 10 Conventional, +10 Speed Secondary Archetype Bonus: +5 Conventional, +5 Speed Category:Handbook